


Cuddling

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Before 4x11, Cuddling, I promise, M/M, This is ian and mickeys relationship were talking about too so, cudling to an extent that its normal for them, its not chick flick shit, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Mickey woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding, every worst nightmare he could think of just came true, he imagined Terry found out he was at that gay club,still liked men and was involved with one, then his ‘wife’ told everyone within a 50 mile radius, then Ian left him again but this time never came back and for one second he felt something he’d damned himself to feel. He felt worthless. Full of self pity and shame, rethinking everything he should’ve done different but never regretting the things he actually did do.

"Mick?" A half asleep voice mumbled from above him. His heart still pounding in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He wiped the actual sweat off his forehead and took a couple of deep breaths. “Yeah fine go back to sleep.”

Ian didn’t move he just stared at the man who’d been sleeping on his floor for more than a week.

"What?!" Mickey barked

"Come up on the bed"

"No way" he pulled his cigarette package out from under his pillow.

"You can’t smoke in here when Liam is still recovering"

"Whatever" he threw the package under the bed and used one hand to rub his eyes with his index finger and thumb. No words between them just breathing but Ian knew something was up with the way he stared at Mickey.

"For fuck sakes Mickey just come up on the bed" Ian barked

First silence and then quiet grumbles Mickey planted himself on the bed next to Ian.

He covered himself with the blanket and shut his eyes but fragments of his own dream came in flashes, shaking himself awake.

"Mickey seriously what the fuck?" Ian snarled

"Nothing!" He whisper shouted not wanting to wake Carl and Liam. But Mickey watched as Ian shook his head, pulled his body away from Mickey and went back to sleep.

His heart began to pound again as he felt the words come up through his throat and slip out his mouth “Don’t leave like that ever again”

Ian’s body relaxed and turned to look at the man in his bed, he wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He just turned back over and pushed his body into Mickeys side. The brunette kinda stared dumbfounded until he turned over and his arm just found its way to hold Ian close to him. Close enough that his dream no longer scared him, far away enough that he didn’t feel like running away.

_**  
**_


End file.
